Top Hats and Bowties
by LaundryCannon
Summary: Professor Layton and Doctor Who find themselves put into an adventure together.
1. Hit By the Blue Box

**Spoilers for Professor Layton and the Unwound Future**

**I don't own any of the main characters**

**Chapter 1: Hit By the Blue Box**

A little boy with a blue hat and jumper walked out of a door into a sunny morning. Luke picked up his morning mail, and looked through it.

"Nothing from the professor…" He sighed. He had been living in his new settlement for at least a couple weeks. Luke had moved away from the professor very recently.

**(The last mystery Luke solved with Professor Layton was the Unwound Future.)**

"I wonder when he will start sending any mail," Luke said with a hint of annoyance. He paused and looked around from where he was standing. The small town his family had moved to had buildings that were enclosed next to each other. This make the town have very few roads, and the roads that they did have had many dead ends.

The fact that Luke was away from the professor was still quite weird, but he got along well without him. Luke still missed the professor, but little did he know, he would see him very soon.

After taking a glance at the newspaper, Luke heard an odd sound like an engine spiraling. He looked around wondering what it could possibly be. Then he saw it.

A big blue box was flying towards him. It banged against walls of the buildings that were nearby while setting off sparks. It looked like it was being controlled poorly, and rocketed in Luke's direction.

At first Luke was startled, and rubbed his eyes in confusion. Then he found out that, if he didn't move, the box would crash into him. He dropped his mail, and ran down the street frantically.

"Ahhhhhh…" Luke yelled as he was running down the road on the verge of falling over.

Up ahead a large brick wall greeted Luke. Luke found himself trapped. He kept running, but closed his eyes bracing for impact. Instead of feeling the pain of a large box rocketing into him, Luke felt arms grabbing him and dragging him into the box. The blue box then disappeared before it even hit the wall.

**~Five Days Later~**

"Good day to you, Hershel," Dr. Schrader greeted the professor as he walked inside his mentor's old headquarters. "I'm glad that you could come, for you see, I have and artifact that I have never see or heard anything about from anywhere."

Dr. Schrader handed Professor Layton a small wrapped up piece of clothe. Layton unwrapped the clothing to find a small black metallic devise with a blue eye put on one side. It was round, smooth, and seemed unbreakable. It looked to be very old, and was awfully burned up, but it had a gleam to it that made the Professor very interested in it.

"I haven't seen anything like it." The Professor said simply.

Dr. Schrader sighed, "I was hoping you wouldn't say that." He took the artifact from Layton, and wrapped it back up.

Suddenly Flora busted into the room, "Professor! Professor..." She said out of breath.

"Flora, what did I say about running off without my permission." Professor Layton said angrily.

"It's about Luke! He has gone missing!" Flora said in a worried tone of voice.

"What!" Professor Layton and Dr. Schrader said in unison.

"Here..." Flora said giving Professor a newspaper, "Look at this." She had a concerned look on her face as she pointed to an article.

The Professor looked at the paper and read out loud….

**Luke Triton Disappeared**

Yesterday at around 11 a.m. Luke Triton, a small 13 year boy, was reported missing. We came up upon the crime scene and found that a few witness's had seen him gathering mail when what looked like a "Blue Police Box" came rocketing down from the sky. They say that the box took Luke and disappeared with him. We think that the witnesses were just imagining this, but then every story was in the same way. To us this sounds absurd, so we believe that the person who kidnapped this boy used some sort of illusion. We will keep you updated on what we find in this strange disappearance.

Professor Layton stopped reading a looked up. He was in deep thought. "Something isn't right here…" He contemplated.

Dr. Schrader looked completely baffled. He then spoke in a soft tone, "It… can't be…" The Professor and Flora looked toward him. "That box… I thought it was just a myth…" He hesitated and looked at Professor Layton. "There are records of a Blue Box that appear all through time."

Flora gasped and Professor Layton stood listening intently. Dr. Schrader continued, "The interesting thing about the appearances is that they are always around the darkest times in history. So if that is the case, something very bad is going to happen, and soon…"

Professor Layton frowned, "If this is true, why take Luke?" He thought to himself.


	2. The Bowtie Man

**Chapter 2: The Bowtie Man**

Luke spun into the blue box and hit his head on something metallic. He rubbed the side of his head and looked around. Luke gasped, as his eyes grew large.

"The box…" He spoke, "It's bigger on the inside!" He stood up quickly a gazed around. "Howww…. is this possible!"

Luke then noted two men and a woman. There was one man who was wearing a blue bowtie with a brown jacket and blue shirt. He seemed uninterested in the situation and was situated on working on what looked like a large engine. The woman was staring at Luke with a big smile. She had red hair and was wearing a red shirt and black pants. The other man was wearing a blue shirt with a grey zip up jacket. He was looking at the bowtie man with a concerned look on his face.

There was a large bang and the bowtie man smiled. "We've landed." He said in a happy voice.

Since Luke was seriously perplexed, he just stared at the man with a blank expression. "What just happened, and who are you?" He said merely.

"My name is the Doctor, and right now you are in my time machine." The Doctor turned and faced the other two people. "This is Amy and Rory."

Amy and Rory waved to Luke.

"Uhaa…." Luke thought about this for a minute when the Doctor interrupted his thinking.

"I'm sorry for the quick pick up…. oh and what is your name?" The Doctor said quickly.

"Luke." Luke answered.

"Luke…. I love Luke, Luke is a great name!" The Doctor smiled then turned and looked like he had something else on his mind.

Luke looked around in the time machine. He didn't quite believe what the Doctor was saying. Also the Doctor was a strange name for anyone. He pushed most of questions into the back of his head and asked the one that was on the top of his list that he wanted to ask. "Why am I here?" Luke asked plainly.

The Doctor didn't look away from what he was working on, but answered. "There is going to be an attack on earth in about…" the Doctor looked at a screen that was on the machine, " three days… and a man that I know you know by the name of Professor Layton is a major part in this."

"But why?" Luke asked.

"Look." The Doctor paused and looked at Luke, "Two rules. Always listen to me, and stop asking stupid questions." He went back to working. "The first thing I need to do is prove to your friend that I'm not a mad man." He thought for a second. "Ah… yes I've got an idea!"

The Doctor pulled a lever and the time machine started shaking around. Amy and Rory held onto a pole and both seeming a bit startled about the sudden movement. Luke fell over again.

The box suddenly stopped. The Doctor walked away from the machine and strolled back up to the door. Luke got up again with Amy and Rory and they followed him to the door.

When they came to the entryway they found themselves walking into a jail cell. The cell looked almost completely empty except for one figure. Luke gasped and looked into the eyes of someone very familiar.

There stood a very startled looking Clive Dove.


	3. Confusing Answers

**Chapter 3: Confusing Answers**

Clive seemed to be fixed onto the blue box when he glanced at Luke. Luke and Clive just stared at each other for a moment, and then they walked up to each other.

"You help put me in jail." Clive said.

"You almost destroyed London." Luke said.

They both frowned and glared at each other. Then the Doctor grabbed both of them and hugged them both at the same time. "Family reunion!" The Doctor said happily.

Both Clive and Luke pushed away from him. "We're not related!" They said angrily in unison.

"Really?" The Doctor said puzzled. "I swear you look like brothers or something…" The Doctor frowned and walked into the blue box. He poked his head out of the side and then said, "Are you coming or not?"

Luke followed the Doctor but Clive hesitated. "But that thing just appeared out of nowhere…"

Amy smiled then said, "Who cares?" She walked right past him and Rory followed. Clive had no choice but to tag along.

Clive had the same reaction Luke had when he entered the box, but before he could say anything about how big it was the Doctor threw clothes at him.

"Put those on." The Doctor said sternly.

"Why?" Clive asked the Doctor.

"Because I can't let you keep on your jail clothes when we are in public!" The Doctor went back to functioning the machine. "Oh and you!" He pointed to Luke, "You wear this." He threw Luke a red Bowtie.

After a while of changing, Luke had his regular clothes with a red bowtie, and Clive was wearing an outfit that was similar to the Doctor's outfit, only he was wearing an orange bowtie.

When Amy and Rory saw both of them wearing the bowties, they started laughing. "It seems like the Doctor is rubbing off on them." Amy said still laughing.

The Doctor frowned at them and said in a plain voice, "Bowties are cool."

"Anyway." Clive interrupted. "Who exactly are you?"

"Oh yeah…" The Doctor replied, "I'm the Doctor, this is Amy and Rory, and you're in my Tardis."

"Tardis?" Clive asked.

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space, in other words, this is a time machine." The Doctor answered.

"A…a… time machine…" Clive could barely speak those words.

"Ohh… yes I forgot your incident with the time machine when you were young." The Doctor said in an unhappy voice.

"How do you know about that?" Clive spat.

"I heard about it." The Doctor said calmly.

Clive stood there for a moment. Then suddenly Amy asked, "What are you talking about?"

"In Clive's time, they tried to build a time machine... It exploded and killed many people, including Clive's parents." The Doctor turned to Luke, "Then Clive made a machine and destroyed part of London."

Clive then said while looking very stern, "It doesn't matter anymore… Anyway why do you need me?"

The Doctor nodded and said, "Oh yeah…well earth is going to be blown up in a few days and we need to warn a man named Professor Layton. He is a major part in this, and since he never wants to believe in time machines again, I need to prove to him first that I'm not a mad man and that whatever I say is true. What I'm planning to do is bring you two to meet him."

"How will that prove anything?" Luke said in a confused voice.

"Well if I was a detective, I would read the newspaper every morning and hear about a disappearing boy and an outlaw that escaped with no trace." The Doctor said sounding a bit annoyed.

Luke nodded with a frown.

"I picked you both up a month before when the attack is going to happen, so both of you will have been gone for a while now." Luke and Clive nodded, but Luke still wasn't completely sure.

"How do we know your not lying and tricking us with an illusion?" Luke asked with a questioning tone of voice.

"Because I'm the Doctor." The Doctor said happily.

Luke sighed but agreed.

"Anyway, I will start by meeting Professor Layton. I need Amy, Rory, and you to stay in the Tardis." The Doctor then went back to the machine and messed with the controls of the ship until it started up, and they were off.

When the Tardis came to a stop, Rory looked towards the Doctor. "Who exactly are we fighting again?"

"Oh yes… they're called Nuimos. They are race that have sharp fingernails with a poison that first inflicts horrible pain to the victim, then makes the victim faint. The poison then slowly kills the victim if it cannot wake up time. They never show mercy, but love hearing it from the person they will soon kill." The Doctor said darkly.

Everyone looked at the Doctor with very not calm expressions.

"But we don't have to worry," the Doctor said cheerfully. "They only want and item of grave importance that they have lost for a while. Professor Layton should **hopefully** know where it is."

Then the Doctor walked out of the Tardis to go meet Professor Layton.


	4. An Awkward Meeting

**Chapter 4: An Awkward Meeting**

The Doctor walked outside into a cloudy day in London.

He stopped for a second and looked around trying to find out where he had landed. It turned out that he was a few blocks away from Layton's office.

He began speed walking toward the office, bumping into a few people. "Sorry…" He murmured while getting some angry comments from the people he bumped into.

He reached the office and barged right in. The manger gave the Doctor a look when he went running towards Layton's office. "You have to make an appointment." She said dully.

The Doctor pulled out his Psychic paper and showed it to the lady, "Official orders." He said quickly.

The lady nodded, and the Doctor continued his dash to Professor Layton's Office. He flung open the door and ran in.

He looked inside to see a girl with a small pink dress on. She seemed a bit startled to see him barging in.

"Oh hi… Is the Layton in?" The Doctor asked looking around at the room.

The girl hesitated, "He just left a minute ago. I think he is down the hall."

The Doctor smiled and came up to her. "Great help, oh and by the way, my name is the Doctor." The Doctor said shaking the girl's hand.

"Oh…"The girl hesitated, "My name is Flora."

"Well Flora, I hope we meet again, oh and have you ever driven a car?"

Before Flora could answer, the Doctor was down the hall.

When the Doctor came to the end of the hall, he looked around the corner and found who he was looking for. There sat Professor Layton, sipping tea, and reading the newspaper.

The Doctor then spoke up, "Hello Professor Layton." He tried sounding polite, but ended up sounding awkward.

The professor put down his newspaper and looked at the Doctor. "Hello…?" Layton said back with a confused tone of voice. "Who are you?"

"Oh yes, I'm working on the investigation for the disappearances that have been happening lately. I was sent to tell you some information." The Doctor lied.

Professor Layton gave the Doctor a doubtful look, but then said, "Sit and tell me what you know." Then he offered the Doctor some tea, in which he took.

When the Doctor sat, he smiled towards the Professor, "I come to tell you that I know where Luke and Clive are."

Professor Layton nearly spilled his tea. "You do?" He was interested now. Then after a moment of hesitation, Layton asked the Doctor, "I went to investigate the places in which they vanished, and there was no evidence. The closest thing that I could find about anything was a myth about a 'Blue Box' that appears through time."

The Doctor hid a smile before continuing with the conversation. "I can tell you where they are, but first I need you to give me something in return."

Professor Layton raised an eyebrow and frowned, "Oh, I see…"

"Tell me, have you ever seen an old metal piece that has a blue eye?" The Doctor asked while taking a drink of tea.

The Professor's expression lightened, "I think I have what you're looking for. It is an antique that was given to me by my mentor."

Professor Layton got up from his table and went to his office to retrieve the item. He came back with a small wrapped up piece of cloth and showed it to the Doctor.

The Doctor unwrapped the clothing and put the round metal piece close to his eyes. "Tell me, have you ever put water on this device?" The Doctor said looking at the device.

"I don't think I have." The Professor said simply. The metal piece looked to have been burned to a crisp and no one ever had the thought of washing it.

The Doctor picked up his tea and pored it on the devise. The metal device then suddenly split and everything that made the metal piece look old, fell off like a cracked shell. "Great tea by the way Layton." The Doctor said smiling.

The old metal piece that was there before now looked polished and brand new, almost futuristic. The blue eye glowed on the pure black surface of metal.

Professor Layton didn't look startled as the device spilt, just interested, and confused. "What is this?" Layton asked, clearly finding that this man knew a lot more then what he was telling him.

"It's a Secret Conveyer, one of the best inventions ever made because it can tell a person every secret that another is hiding. Very few were made, so they are very rare," the Doctor picked up the metal piece and held it in the palm of his hand, "This should turn it on."

The Doctor scraped his nail on the blue glowing eye, and the metal device suddenly spoke in a dark voice that made Professor Layton jump.

"Two Life forms detected. D.N.A. not Nuimos, DEVICE STOLEN! DEVICE STOLEN! Villains and device will be teleported. CALIBRATING! CALIBRATING! CALIBRATING!"

Suddenly Professor Layton, the Doctor, and the Secret Conveyer were gone in a bright flash of light.


	5. On A Ship

**Chapter 5: On A Ship**

"My word, I must say I wasn't expecting that." Professor Layton said while adjusting his hat. Professor Layton and the Doctor seemed to have landed in a large storage room.

The Doctor stood up quickly, picked up the metal device, and promptly looked around for a door. Layton stood up also and gave the Doctor a bewildered look. "I take your not telling me who you really are." The Professor said in a clear voice.

"Ahh… yeah well first off, I'm not an investigator." The Doctor said while walking around.

"I think that I could have found that out myself." Layton said bluntly.

The Doctor then told Professor Layton what he had explained to the others while they searched for a door in the dimly lit storage room.

Professor Layton clearly didn't believe in what the Doctor was declaring, but he followed along with what he said.

After an extensive time searching, the Doctor and Professor Layton found the door they were looking for. The only problem was that an automatic switch sealed it. Professor Layton tried to decipher the code, when the Doctor simply pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and opened the door.

"I say, what is that device?" the Professor exclaimed.

"Sonic Screwdriver." The Doctor said quickly. The Doctor swiftly peered across from the door and ran down a hall. Layton followed him but stopped behind a wall to try to get some logic from the Doctor.

"So where are you planning to go?" Layton asked the Doctor.

"We need to get to the Tardis, so... um…" He paused for a minute, "I have no idea." The Doctor said while smiling.

Professor Layton didn't get to reply while they darted to another room. They came onto a platform, and below stood unnatural looking creatures. They looked blood red with extensive claws, but they stood stone still and stared into oblivion.

The Doctor crept along the platform right over the creatures that Layton presumed were the Nuimos. The Professor stared at the Nuimos in complete, honest, treachery, but could do nothing but follow along with the Doctor.

At this time, the Professor was beginning to believe that he had gone mad, when the Doctor came up upon a door that had a strange wooden lock. The Doctor went to great effort to open the door, but the Professor simply fixed the puzzle to the lock.

They worked through the ship when the Doctor unexpectedly found a plan to get to the Tardis. "We need to teleport the Tardis on this ship." Professor Layton nodded disconcertedly.

"If I'm right…" The Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and messed with it a bit, "Here!" The Doctor then ran down yet another passageway, while Professor Layton followed perplexed.

Even though the ship was packed with Nuimos, Professor Layton, and the Doctor did a good job at staying hidden. They talked little to none when doing this, but the Doctor exchanged a little information about the creatures that were planning to destroy earth.

"The Nuimos don't ever stop in what they plan to do, and they have little to no pity. Never shoot or fight them, because they will come back and never stop until you are nothing." Hearing this made Professor Layton anxious, but he never expressed this.

They finally got to where the Doctor was eager to go. It was just a small control panel, but the Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and got to work.

"This is a teleporting device and if I can get it to work, the Tardis will be brought here." The Doctor said while excessively working with the advanced machine. "If I make this work, an alarm will set off, and we'll need to get out of here quickly. Here," The Doctor handed the Professor a fairly long metal pole then went back to work," Poles… Great for escaping."

Then an unexpected flash of light appeared and there stood the Tardis. The Doctor wasted no time while he whipped the Professor (Still holding the pole) into the Tardis.

Professor Layton stood stunned for a moment while everyone else gave a perplexed look towards the Doctor, who was storming in. "We need to get out, NOW!" The Doctor said swiftly.

Everyone quickly got out of the Tardis still in bewilderment, but when the Doctor locked the door, an alarm rang out. Suddenly guards could be heard coming down from the halls.

They had no choice but to split up.


	6. Splitting Up

**Chapter 6: Splitting Up**

**Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been busy and I've gotten writers block. I'm not promising anything, but I'll try updating more often.**

In less than a minute, the alien guards were beating at the metal sliding door. The Doctor used his Sonic Screwdriver to keep the door at bay, but it wouldn't hold long. The Professor used the pole to help keep the door closed.

"Go!" The Doctor yelled at the others. Amy and Rory gave the Doctor a look of uncertainty.

"GO NOW!"

That's when everyone split up. Amy, Rory, Luke, and Clive hurried down the hall away from the room. The Doctor and the Professor were left holding the door.

"I think we should run!" Professor Layton said concerned.

"I can hold it a bit longer!" The Doctor said quickly. Suddenly the door opened.

"Ok… RUN NOW!" The Doctor said fleeing down a different hall. Professor Layton didn't hesitate to follow.

**Meanwhile**

"Do you know where we are going?" Luke shouted startled by the situation.

"NO! But I'm sure the Doctor has a plan." Amy replied. No one seemed convinced.

Then, out of the blue, more guards came roaring from the front. They group sidestepped into another hallway that was leading to a larger room. The room was storage for large stun guns, and Rory didn't hesitate to grab one.

He started shooting toward the guards, keeping them from coming closer. Clive grabbed a gun and helped, while Amy and Luke searched for a way out.

This seemed hopeless. Rory and Clive couldn't keep shooting at them forever, and they were at dead end.

Then the guards abruptly came in. They were ultimately surrounded and the Nuimos were very not happy.

So where was the backup?

**Sorry for short chapter. I thought it was best to end it here. At least I updated! **

**(This Chapter was so short it made me sad)**


End file.
